


À toi, je voue ma vie, mais j'ne te l'ai pas dit

by aztec234



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Kissing, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Minor Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Platonic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aztec234/pseuds/aztec234
Summary: A love Akuma strikes.[“What the…?” Kim began, his eyes darting in confusion from the girls to the doorway and then back to the girls. It was a gesture that Marinette could understand.“They’re lesbians, Kim,” Rose replied sagely, and then twisted in her seat to smash her face against Juleka’s.]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	À toi, je voue ma vie, mais j'ne te l'ai pas dit

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Language and graphic kissing (all consensual)

It all sort of started when Chloé dragged Kagami inside the classroom and kissed her. On the mouth. In front of the entire class.

It went on for a minute, them locking lips, and then two, and then three, and then—how-how were they still—did they not need to breathe?! Was this some sort of rich person thing?!

“What the…?” Kim began, his eyes darting in confusion from the girls to the doorway and then back to the girls. It was a gesture that Marinette could understand.

“They’re lesbians, Kim,” Rose replied sagely, and then twisted in her seat to smash her face against Juleka’s.

* * *

It was an Akuma, the mayor explained on the tv.

It was an Akuma that was causing people with even a shred of romantic love to grab the person of their affections and smack a few on them.

Until Ladybug and Chat Noir catch the Akuma, he explained, please stay inside. 

What he failed to explain was that Ladybug and Chat Noir had their problems. 

“ _ How in the fuck do we control the Akuma _ ,” Chat screamed over the roaring crowd, “ _ when we can’t even control our own fucking  _ **_fans_ ** _?! _ ”

“ _ I don’t know! _ ” Ladybug screamed back, edging away from the railing of the building she was perched on as said fans performed an impressive imitation of a human pyramid, slowly crawling up the side with lovestruck, hungry looks. “This Akuma seems to have the power to turn even deep devotion into some sort of obsession. We have to find it quick!”

“Easier said than done!” he yelled, dodging a flying bouquet of flowers. 

See, the thing is, while everybody expected Ladybug and Chat Noir to solve their Akuma problems, they never seemed to consider that they themselves might have problems. Case in point: the rise of rabid fans.

“I love you, Ladybug!” One such person screamed, pushing over the man in front of her and practically climbing on him.

“Marry me!”

“No, marry  _ me _ !”

Ladybug swung her yo-yo hard, slinging it around a lamppost on the far side of the street and flinging herself. “Great, great! I’ll get back to you soon!”

Chat Noir followed her, crouching down and crawling under the rooftop barrier. “I’m gonna fucking rip this dude a new one.”

Ladybug chuckled raggedly, licking her lips. “Bitch, same.”

* * *

“I’m just saying that,” Adrien said through a mouthful of Pringles, “that I would take Mr Pidgeon on any day over this stupid Akuma.”

Marinette frowned, partially at her best friends disgusting eating habits. “Aren’t you allergic to him though? You’ll just be sneezing throughout the whole thing.”

“I’d rather sneeze my ass off than be swarmed by ballistic fans as both Chat  _ and  _ Adrien.” He sighed, scratching his head. “Give this guy a break, man.”

“A break,” Marinette laughed. “God, I  _ wish _ .”

* * *

School was kind of sort of _really_ fucking chaotic the next day, considering that the number of people kissing each other _everywhere_ had increased significantly.

Rose and Juleka had claimed the back row, aggressively going at it with Kim sitting in front of them. Despite his incredibly catatonic appearance, Marinette got the overwhelming feeling that he was silently praying for somebody to pour acid on his eyeballs.

The row next to him was occupied by Alya and Nino, who, while they were not making-out, were constantly placing kisses on each-others hands, face, and neck, and Marinette wondered if it was possible that she had unconsciously eaten an entire spoonful of sugar or something.

Adrien cleared his throat next to her, his face looking as awkward as she felt, and tapped her shoulder. “Should-should we get a seat?”

Marinette nodded, grimacing before climbing to sit in her original, teacher-assigned seat. Adrien hurriedly slid into the seat where Alya would have sat on, had she not decided to lock tonsils with her boyfriend, considering that now they both had joined Rose and Juleka in make-out land.

Glancing around the class, she noted that Chloé, Ivan and Mylene were missing from their seats.

.

.

.

“Motherfucker,” Adrien cursed next to her, staring up at the sky as it rained down on them.

“Motherfucker indeed,” Marinette agreed, scrolling through her phone. “Nadja didn’t say anything about rain in the forecast!”

“Nadja has also been out of office,” Nathaniel whispered. “Here, you can have this umbrella. Marc gave it to me, but I already had one.”

Adrien brightened immediately, practically snatching the tiny, red parasol from Nathaniel’s hand. “Oh my lord,  _ thank you! _ ”

He gushed even as he unwrapped the string that slung around the umbrella. “You’re really nice, you know? Everybody kind of ignores you for some reason, but they shouldn’t!” He pressed the spring button. “In fact—”

The umbrella swooshed open.

Marinette blinked, looking up from her phone. Adrien blinked, stopping in the middle of his sentence. Nathaniel leaned over Marinette’s shoulder to see what had caused both of them to go partially catatonic, and blushed as red as his hair.

In the middle of the umbrella, in bold, hurried handwriting, said:  _ I LIKE YOU. _

Finding her voice from somewhere, Marinette said, “You said that Marc gave you that umbrella, right?”

Nathaniel nodded, his face still fire-truck red, some of it bleeding down his neck and collarbones. “Uh, I—I, uh—”

“Here’s some advice.” Marinette turned to clap him on the shoulder. “Go tell him you like him too.”

Nathaniel nodded again, though it was more like he was trying to shake his head off from his frantic movements. “ _ Yes! _ ” He then proceeded to grab the umbrella, turn around, and run back inside the school building, presumably to the art room.

“Oy!” Adrien called after him, waving his hands. “At least gimme the fucking umbrella!”

* * *

“Do you think we’re ever going to find this Akuma?” Marinette wondered out loud, her bag being held over her head to block out the worst of the rain, her shirt and pants drenched.

Adrien shrugged, not in a state any better. “I wouldn’t say that we’ll never find it. But it might take some time. Maybe Hawkmoth’ll get tired and just realize it himself.”

“Can he even do that?”

They both lapsed into silence, feet pattering along with water droplets against the pavement as they walked in sync. 

Cars zoomed by on the street, people running around them looking for cover, never coming towards them, as if separated by some kind of invisible line…

Adrien’s ears perked up as he heard somebody call out Marinette’s name. He turned around to glance over his shoulder, and his eyes widened. 

There, standing in the rain, even more drenched than him, was Luka Couffaine.

Adrien’s eyes immediately widened, and a feral smile spread across his face.

Marinette stared at him. “What—”

Whatever she was going to say was cut off as Adrien grabbed her arms, looked her in the face, and very clearly said, “Get your man, you bitch,” and then pushed her into Luka’s arms, before backing away.

Luka, in turn, grasped her hands gently, and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

Marinette, bless her soul, blushed as red as Nathaniel had. “ _Huh?!_ ”

“He asked if he could kiss you!” Adrien called, like the little shit he was.

Marinette turned even redder. “Uh, I, um-uh, I-I—”

She ducked her head down, and opted to very meekly nod her head.

Luka, honest to fucking god, beamed like the sun had decided to grace him. 

Adrien, like the great friend he was, immediately turned around when Luka moved his face down.

Only to look a girl, who was very boldly wearing an _I LOVE ADRIEN AGRESTE_ t-shirt, in the eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... this turned out to be a really freaking late story that was meant to be published on Valentine’s, except I sort of fell into a really depressive slump around that time and ended up not finishing it.
> 
> Not incredibly happy with this, to be honest, but I hope you all liked it.
> 
> Title is from the song ‘La Ballade’, which I highly recommend you listen to.
> 
> References (because I use a shit ton of them) -
> 
>   1. Rich people do not need to breath - from a fkbu tumblr post that I could not find again but remember reading.
>   2. They're lesbians - from the 'They're lesbians, Harold' meme.
>   3. The Umbrella Scene - inspired by a similar (read: exact) scene from the Chinese manhua, Their Story. Also, does this show have a thing for umbrellas? Probably. Did I use that to my advantage? Fuck yes.
> 



End file.
